Harry Potter and the Brush with Death
by kurie-tibiti
Summary: (DONE) Who is this new teacher? Why is she writing about Harry? and too who? And what does she have to do with Luna's illness? Can Harry survive his new year full of mysterys and pain?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the stories. But I hope you enjoy the story anyhow.  
  
Harry Potter and the Brush with Death  
Chapter 1: Death-Clairvoyant  
  
Harry was sitting in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Everyone was waiting eagerly to see who the new teacher would be. A female came charging into the class with her long blonde hair waving behind her.  
  
"So sorry I'm late. I just arrived last night. Now turn to pages 100 and 101."  
  
"Miss..."  
  
"Gertrude. Miss Granger." She replied  
  
"Miss Gertrude we have already done Hinkypunk." Hermione stated  
  
"Oh, all right then, turn to the chapter after it. Does anyone know what creature lies on the pages before you? Yes Miss Granger."  
  
"It's a Death Clairvoyant. It appears to those who do not know they are about to die. It takes on the form of someone that they can relate to. Then it takes them to the other side." She replies  
  
"Exactly right."  
  
"I knew she'd do that." Ron says with a smile.  
  
Hermione and Ron look at each other and begin to blush. Ever since their last year, they knew there was something between them. But they could not put their finger on it. Every one in the class begins to giggle. They know what feelings that they share. Harry mean while struggles to contain his laughter, with a broad smile on his face.  
  
After reading the whole chapter, with Ron and Hermione giving each other smirks behind the others back, the class was almost over. It was surprising how fast it seemed to go. Before they were allowed to leave the teacher told them to read up on Death-Clairvoyant's some more. And to make things worse, they had to have a one parchment report ready for the coming Friday.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went straight to the library after school that day to do their home work from Miss Gertrude. Classes went bye fairly quick that day. They all had a book and Dangerous and dark creatures.  
  
"Hey, listen to this! This book says that not much is really known about the Death-Clairvoyant. "Most wizards and witches that have met this fearsome creature have never survived to tell the tale. It is mostly based on Wizard beliefs!" " Hermione says.  
  
"That's scary!" Replies Ron, as he leans back in his chair, away from his book to look at hers. Unconsciously putting his hand on hers.  
  
Harry looks up from his book to find Ron looking at Hermione's book, practical leaning on her shoulder. His eyes follows Ron's lowered hand and finds it's placed on hers. How could they not realize that they like each other? It was plainly obvious to every one else in the school. Harry suppresses a light giggle as he looks back down at his book before they realize.  
  
"I think I've had enough of this. I'm going to the common room. I'll see you later." Harry says.  
  
"Alright Harry. Bye." Hermione and Ron say in unison.  
  
As he walks away from the table, a smile spreads across his face. Before continuing to the Common room he rolls his eyes and begins to giggle a bit as he looks back at them. 


	2. Letters and Eavesdroppers

Chapter 2: Letters and Eaves Droppers  
  
It was a bright Saturday morning when Harry woke up. Ron was already getting dressed to go down for breakfast. Harry and Ron rushed down to the Great Hall to find Hermione already sitting at the table eating her portage.  
  
"Took you a while to wake up!" Hermione exclaims lowering her spoon.  
  
"Sorry. But I also have loads of homework to do!" Ron replies, undignified.  
  
"So you were actually doing your homework Ronald?"  
  
"Well, erm, no! But I could've been."  
  
"Erm, Hermione, later, erm, could you help me with some of my homework? Only, I haven't handed in my essay on the Death thing." Ron asks, blushing.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."  
  
Harry placed his fork on his plate. Not feeling very hungry he decides to ask Hermione and Ron to go down to Hagrids with him.  
  
"I think we should go see Hagrid. What do you think?"  
  
"Sure. We haven't seen him all summer." Ron states  
  
"Okay. But aren't you hungry? We should eat first." She states as a matter of factly.  
  
"No! I'm not very hungry. I'm going to start heading there now. I'll meet you there."  
  
"Alright.' Hermione says then looking at Ron asks 'What's the matter with him?"  
  
Thinking something was wrong, they gobbled down their food as fats as they could. They ran out of the Great hall and out onto the school grounds. Harry was already half way to Hagrids hut.  
  
"hey, weight for us Harry." Hermione yells after him.  
  
When Hermione and Ron catch up to Harry, they all know on the big wooden door. They can hear Fang the boarhound barking in excitement.  
  
"Oh, why hello there Harry, Ron and Hermione. What brings you here?"  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to see what you're up to." Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Come in wont you?" Hagrids asks  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." Ron replies to him.  
  
"You want some Dandelion juice?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." They replied, as they sat down at the giant table to one corner.  
  
Dika: thanks for your review. Sorry, I was debating on how to spell Hinkypunks. Hope you enjoy the rest.  
  
"So, how was your summer?" He asked as he served Harry, Hermione and Ron some Dandelion juice.  
  
"It wasn't too bad. Mum kept crying every time someone mentioned Percy." Ron replied.  
  
"Mine was boring. It felt like it took forever for September the First to come." Harry said.  
  
"I spent the summer, reading books."  
  
"Like usual. I bet you read at least 10 books." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"No, actually it was 11!"  
  
"Same difference.' Ron replied to her. 'told you Harry!"  
  
Harry can see Ron rolling his eyes at Hermione. After listening to Hermione and Ron argue about how many books she read, it was beginning to get late.  
  
"Well, its getting late. It's best if you start heading up for lunch now. Any longer and it'll all be gone soon."  
  
"Bye Hagrid!" They're say as they leave the hut and head to the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron, don't forget, we still have to work on your home work."  
  
"Don't remind me. Please."  
  
Harry giggles. On their way up the castle steps they run into Malfoy. Up to his usual snooping around.  
  
"Get out of the way Malfoy!" Harry stated with anger.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Potter?"  
  
Harry reaches for his wand, but before he can do anything Snape shows up. Harry quickly pulls his had out of his pocket.  
  
"What are you doing? You should be at lunch." Snape sneered.  
  
"We were just heading there now Professor." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well you best be off then."  
  
As they turned around the corner to the Great Hall its obvious that Malfoy and his goons are disappointed that Harry wasn't told off.  
  
"Next time Potter." Malfoy mouthed to Harry.  
  
After a wonderful lunch it was time to head to the common room.  
  
"Come on Ron. We best do your homework now."  
  
"Right. You coming Harry?"  
  
"What? No. I'm going to Miss. Gertrude's office."  
  
"Oh, how come?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I don't know. There's something strange about her. I can't put my finger on it. I just want to ask her where she's from."  
  
"Alright. We'll see you in the common room." Hermione replied back, and they headed in separate directions.  
  
When Harry finally reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, it was dark out. Harry headed into the room and up to the office. The door was open slightly. He peeked inside and saw Miss Gertrude pacing back and forth by her desk. A quill was writing back and forth, taking down what she said.  
  
"Harry Potter has grown quite a bit sir. He can now create a Patronus, fight the Imperious curse, and does well in my classes. His highest classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. He has done quite well with my assignment, research on the Death-Clairvoyant. He does seem to be weary of me. As if he suspects I am up to something. This child is very cunning."  
  
'Why is she writing about me? And to who is she writing? This is definitely not good." He whispers to himself.  
  
Realizing this is not good he runs back to the common room to find Ron and Hermione sitting at a table near the fire place going over Ron's home work.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, I just hear Miss Gertrude writing about me. She was saying how good ant classes I was, what I could do. And even thinks I suspect her of something."  
  
"Well, it sounds like she has something to hide if she mentioned it. You didn't let her know you suspect her of anything Harry?" Hermione asks.  
  
"No, I haven't said anything to her."  
  
"Hermione, obviously, she hates him. Or she's writing to the Dursley's." Ron replied.  
  
"Don't be silly Ronald. She wouldn't write to them. They don't care about Hogwarts." Hermione snapped.  
  
"The question is, what does she want with writing about me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know Harry." Ron replied quietly. 


	3. Stone Steps

Chapter 3: Stone Steps  
  
The next afternoon Harry found it intensely hard to concentrate in Defense Against the Dark Arts. His mind kept wandering to the previous nights events. Harry could hardly keep his eyes open. His eyes felt heavy and tired. Before anyone knew he had fallen asleep in class. Harry had begun to dream the weirdest dream. He was walking down the hall to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He could hear a voice coming from the office.  
  
"Why am I dreaming this? This happened last night." He began to think.  
  
"Harry." Miss Gertrude called upon him  
  
Harry would not wake. His sleep went undisturbed. The teacher called upon him again.  
  
"Harry, I want you to tell me how to defeat the Death-Clairvoyant!" she was beginning to get angry.  
  
Hermione and Ron realizing that Harry just would not wake prodded him in the elbow. Malfoy and the other Slytherins began to laugh at him. Harry woke up with a stir.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Can you tell me how to defeat the Death-Clairvoyant?" she asked once more.  
  
"Um, you can't really. You just have to, um, know if you want to die. And if you do, you follow him. If you don't you, um, you don't follow. I think." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, Kind of correct. There is no real way to defeat it. It is based on wizard beliefs and there fore not much is known about this creature." She said as she looked at Harry in the eyes.  
  
Harry had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. What had just happened? Had Voldemort just looked through his mind? He turned to Hermione and Ron when Miss Gertrude had turned away. He had to tell them what had happened, as soon as possible.  
  
At the end of class Hermione kept asking for the dream over and over again. Obviously she wanted to compare his dream with what actually happened.  
  
"Harry, I think you should tell Professor Dumbledore. He should know. And if Voldemort knows you know. Well let's just say, it could be disastrous."  
  
Harry didn't like the idea of telling Dumbledore what he dreamt. But Hermione had a point, as she usually did.  
  
After classes that day, Harry was determined to tell Dumbledore. He wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. He, Ron and Hermione went to Professor McGonigals' office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes? Come in." She replied.  
  
"Um, Professor, we'd like to speak to Professor Dumbledore." Harry stated.  
  
"All right. Follow me."  
  
It seemed like it took forever to get to the stone gargoyle. Things that were dreaded usually took time that way. When the had finally reached the gargoyle Harry had been so wrapped up in what he was going to say to him that he almost bumped into it.  
  
Professor McGonigal waved her hand as she said "Albania."  
  
The stone statue immediately began to move and they stepped onto the revolving staircase. 


	4. Everythings Not Alright

Note by authors: I, tan0508, would like to make it known that a friend of mine, ) and I are partners in this story. I have been forwarding the replies to her. But if you wish you can email her and tell her what you think. Since she and I write the chapters together. Hope you like the rest of the chapters. Funnies: We started chapter 6 before chapter 5. LOL. Well it helped. See  
ya.  
Chapter 4: Everything's Not Alright  
  
As they reached the door to Dumbledore's office they heard voices coming from behind the closed door. Harry reached for the knob and as soon as the door was open the voices were gone. There was no one there except for Professor Dumbledore. Obviously it was the portraits.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Mss. Granger. How can I help you?" He asked a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well, Professor. Harry has something to tell you." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Well, erm. Professor, I over heard Professor Gertrude dictating to a speak note quill writer a few days ago. She was telling someone about how much I've learned during my years here. And well, it was kind of odd since there's no one that she could be writing to."  
  
"I see."  
  
"That's not all Professor. This morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts class I had a dream. It was about what I heard."  
  
"What was it Harry?" Dumbledore asked the twinkle in his eye now gone. A sign of worry Harry had come to know when he saw it.  
  
"I was dreaming at first about something totally unrelated. I was in Quiddtch practice. I was walking to the common room and I just started to head in a different direction. It was like I wasn't in control of my feet. I didn't realize where I was heading till I was outside Professor Geretrude's classroom. I heard a voice, not just hers, but it was cold and low. It sounded like Lord Voldemort. It was trying to force me to go in and listen to what she was saying. As if it thought I was dying to know. I couldn't help it, I went in and I heard her talking. She was saying about all the spells I could do that most people my age can't. I thought it was a bit odd, going from a Quidditch dream to this! The voice tried to make me stay and listen more, but I was woken up be fore I could hear more."  
  
"We woke him up because he was a sleep during class." Ron stated.  
  
"The teacher had asked him a question. She seemed a bit worried." Hermione finished.  
  
"I very glad you told me. But, not to worry. I will keep a close eye on her. There will be some one always watching her. And if any thing like this happens again, I want you to tell me straight away. I don't care how simple it sound or looks. You have to tell me. And I want you to continue using Occulmency even thought you don't take the lessons. It can still help. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Professor!" Harry, Ron and Hermione said together.  
  
"We'll make sure he does. Won't we Ron?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Ron says, slowly rolling his eyes.  
  
As they head back, Harry feels a heavy weight in his heart. Should he have said anything? It probable sounded as if he was over worried. But then, he knew it was the right thing. Suddenly a low, quiet, cold voice filled his head. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"You shouldn't have told him. He thinks you're crazy. Worrying about something so small." It said.  
  
Ron and Hermione had stopped walking and looked at Harry.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asks, a bit scared.  
  
"Oh, um..."  
  
The voice began to speak again. "Don't tell them Harry. They'll think your loony too."  
  
"But I have to tell them!" He said, a little too loud.  
  
"Tell us what Harry?" Hermione asks.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing." He lies.  
  
"You, know, I don't think telling any one about any of this would be very smart." The voice said slyly.  
  
"Harry, your going pale. What's wrong?" Hermione says a hint of fear behind her voice.  
  
"Yeah mate. You're not looking too good." Ron replies.  
  
"I just thought, maybe, that I heard someone in my head."  
  
"Who?" They say together.  
  
"I don't know. I think I just imagined it. I don't think I should have told Dumbledore about my dream. That's all." He replies back.  
  
"All right." Ron replies stomping on Hermione's foot. She was about to argue against this and no doubt tell him to tell Dumbledore.  
  
They walk back to the common room in silence. No one wanted to talk about what had just happened. And Harry preferred it to stay like that. He thought the voice may be right.  
  
In the common room Harry, Hermione and Ron sit on the couch nearest the fire. Harry sat staring at the fire, remembering the time he saw Sirius in it. He hadn't thought much of his godfather, the memories were too painful.  
  
"Harry, you're going to have to be careful around her." Hermione finally says.  
  
"Yeah, mate. She's bad news. You don't want her finding out more stuff about you to tell, whoever it is she's telling."  
  
"Ron, we already know she's telling Lord Voldemort.' Ron winces at the sound of the name. 'Oh Ronald, please, you had better start getting use to it now." Hermione replies furiously.  
  
"I don't like her. Professor Gertrude doesn't seem right to me. Why is she writing about every detail about me? That's the most puzzling thing." Harry finally replied after a short silence.  
  
"Why don't you like Professor Gertrude Harry? Who do you think she's writing to?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Where did you come from? And how long have you been there?" Ron asked furiously.  
  
"I came from the Great hall. And not long. I only heard that you don't like the new Professor and she's writing about Harry. Who's she writing to?" She asks again.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about. And don't eaves drop." Ron says frantically.  
  
Ginny, feeling very mad at her older brother's actions headed out the common room and up to the girls dormitory. What were they so worried about? This kept popping up into her mind. It must have been serious. 


	5. Backed Into A Corner

Note by authors: I, tan0508, would like to make it known that a friend of mine Julia and I are partners in this story. I have been forwarding the replies to her. But if you wish you can email her and tell her what you think. Since she and I write the chapters together. Hope you like the rest of the chapters.  
  
Funnies: We started chapter 6 before chapter 5. LOL. Well it helped. See  
ya.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
It was about 10:30 at night when they finally went up to bed. Harry was relived that his friends had given up trying to pry from him what he had heard in his head not long ago. Harry couldn't sleep. He dwelled on what the voice kept telling him. Don't tell! Don't tell! But why? Why was it important for no one to know what he was hearing inside his head? Was he just hearing himself? Finally after much thinking Harry drifted off to sleep, which was hard, what with Ron's snoring. He had fallen asleep as soon as hit the pillow. That unfortunately was not Harry's luck.  
  
The next morning, a bright and sunny Friday. Harry woke up to a happy and already dressed Ron.  
  
"You're dressed already?" Harry asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione is going to help me with more of my home work. She wants to start early. I don't see why she couldn't have waited for a few hours, till say after school." Ron says disappointedly.  
  
"You know you want to spend more time with her. I see the way you look at her." Harry says with a slight giggle.  
  
As Ron blushes a bright shade of red he says "That's not entirely true Harry. Were just good friends. Buds, like you and me."  
  
"Sure Ron. What ever you say.' Harry replies. 'Maybe I should leave you alone till classes start!"  
  
"Don't you dare!" Ron says agitated and worried.  
  
"You head down; I'll meet you guys down in the library."  
  
"You sure Harry?" Ron asks suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah. Trust me." Harry replies with a wave of his hand.  
  
As Ron leaves the dorm room, Harry quickly dresses and heads to the Great Hall with Neville.  
  
During breakfast Harry could see a very agitated Ron head toward him.  
  
"I thought you were doing your homework with Hermione. And where is she?" Harry asked conversationally. People at Gryffindor table begin to giggle.  
  
"I thought you said you were coming? I left Hermione in the library to see where you were." Ron stated.  
  
"Sorry, I got a little side tracked. But you and Hermione did get you're work done? Right?"  
  
"A bit. But that's not the point. You lied." Ron stated again. As people began to giggle even more. "Oh, shut up, that's not what I meant."  
  
Harry was fighting furiously to contain his laughter that was bubbling to the surface. Did he realize what he just said?  
  
"Sorry Ron. I was going to come, but I got a little hungry. I thought I'd come up after breakfast." Harry lied.  
  
As Ron and Harry left for the library whispers could be heard as they paced. While they got farther and farther from the Great Hall, strangely enough the laughing got louder and louder. As if they never heard someone say they were with a friend studying in the library before. As they walked Harry was biting his lip trying not to join in the laughing.  
  
"Ron needs to really think before he opens his mouth, especially when talking about Hermione" Harry thinks to himself.  
  
Hermione sees them as they enter the library "There you are, where have you been?"  
  
"I found him in the Great Hall!" Ron stated.  
  
"I can talk you know Ron, or are you trying to impress Hermione" Harry half whispers. "Anyway I have to go back to the common room and get my books" He says turning to leave the library.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. You're not leaving and heading to eat again. I'm not falling for that twice in one morning." Ron says as Hermione buts in.  
  
"We have to go to Ron. It's class in a little while. We have to prepare." Hermione states as she packs.  
  
"That's so like her. She has to "Prepare" before she goes to class!" Ron says agitated.  
  
"She want's to put makeup on for you." He whispers to his best friend.  
  
While heading down the hall to the common room Harry just couldn't keep his face straight. He just burst out laughing. But did his best to cover it up with a cough. As they walked Harry could hear every one talking about what Ron had said. As they approached with in eaves dropping distance all would go nervously still. As if hoping he would let a little more slip.  
  
As they head into the Divination class room Neville pulls Harry aside.  
  
"Is it true? Are Ron and Hermione going out?" Neville seemed a bit nervous. As if looking to see if Ron could hear him.  
  
"I don't think so! They have feelings for each other, but they don't want to admit it."  
  
As they sat down, Professor Trelawney looked around.  
  
"There is love in the air." She says as she looks at Ron.  
  
"Well of course she knows. She probably heard it through the walls. Every one is talking about Ron and Hermione. But how could Harry just keep a straight face like that? I'd bee crumpled over laughing if it was my two best friends." Said a fellow Gryffindor from across the room.  
  
The class went by not at all like it normally did. Every one was looking at Ron. And he was beginning to get suspicious.  
  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to walk into Transfiguration at the end of the day, Neville walked up to Harry and pulled him aside.  
  
"Harry, you might not want to walk in just yet. I heard someone say the whole class was going to do something as they walked into class. Don't tell anyone I told you. Okay?" Neville said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Thanks Neville." Harry replied.  
  
Just as he looked toward the door, Ron and Hermione entered the class. Everyone was humming the wedding song. But no one was looking up. They looked transfixed upon their tables. Ron and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Looking at Ron as if she knew he did something wrong asked... "What did you do Ronald?"  
  
"Wha'? Nothing!"  
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry at a table at the back of the class. She looked at Ron and back to the table.  
  
"Harry, what did Ronald say at breakfast?"  
  
"Erm..." Harry hesitated.  
  
After an interesting yet boring class, Hermione left the class before Harry or Ron could get up. Half way up the stone steps Hermione could hear Ron and Harry say  
  
Just then a girl from Slytherin walked up to her.  
  
"Did you know what Ron said this morning?"  
  
"No! What?" Hermione said curiously.  
  
"Well Harry asked if you two had got any work done. And Ron said; well, to put it in his exact words... "A bit. But that's not the point." Hope you invite me to the wedding Granger."  
  
Hermione stood with a blank face. She could not believe what she had heard.  
  
"Hermione, wait up." Ron shouted.  
  
Just as Harry and Ron had caught up with Hermione, Luna Lovegood had walked by.  
  
"Oh, hello Luna. Where are you off to?" Hermione asked.  
  
But Luna just kept walking.  
  
It is the end of a hectic day and Luna was very tired but not really. She took out her Defense Against the Dark Arts text book, and opens it. She started to head down the hall towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. "I need to ask Professor Gertrude about the homework' she thinks 'I am quite confused." As she nears the room she hears a couple of voices in the room. Thinking that it was just another student in there. She slowly opens the door and sees Professor Gertrude handing a note to someone that looks like the known details of wormtail.  
  
"Here is the information that the Lord wanted to know about Harry" she says turning as she hears the door open and sees Luna. "You there, I think you've heard too much." She walks slowly towards Luna raising her wand as Wormtail turns into a rat and heads out of the door. 


	6. Luna Lovegood

Chapter 6:  
  
Luna Lovegood is awakened by Hannah Abbott "Wake up sleepy head!"  
  
"Um what" She says sitting up in bed and looking around rubbing her temples, "how did I get here?"  
  
Hannah shrugs "I don't know, you came up after I went to bed." Hannah said.  
  
"Ok, thanks for waking me up." Luna says continuing to rub her temples.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hannah asks concerned.  
  
"Um...what... oh I'm fine, just a little headache" Luna replice.  
  
"Ok, hurry up we're going to be late for class!" Hannah says before leaving the room.  
  
She slowly walks into charms class still trying to figure out how she had ended up in bed. She wasn't really paying attention in class. She was copying something from the board when an image of Professor Gertrude popped into her head. Confused she stopped writing and didn't realize that Professor Flitwick had called on her.  
  
"Miss Lovegood can you answer the question please?"  
  
She looks up slowly blushing "Sorry Professor, could you repeat the question?"  
  
"Can you please state the enlargement charm?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
"It is ergorgio sir" Luna says.  
  
"Very good, now I want you all to practice this spell now. Then we will work on the shrinking charm!" Professor Flitwick said.  
  
The rest of the class went by quickly. Luna was trying to concentrate on the spell but her thoughts kept going back to last night.  
  
"How did I get to bed last night?" she thought trying to figure it out. She raised her wand and says "reducio" shrinking the object in front of her back to its regular size.  
  
The rest of the day went pretty much the same, she couldn't concentrate on anything. She sighs as she lays down on one of the couch in the Hufflepuff common room after classes. She doesn't realize it but she is soon asleep. She starts dreaming that she is out in Transilvania with her father searching for the "vampire pixie." (A small pixie like creature that only comes out at night. They don't hurt you if the bite you but are very mischious.) Suddenly she is face to face with Professor Gertrude. Professor Gertrude slowly raises her wand and opens her mouth to speak but Luna wakes up in a cold sweat. She looks up to see Hannah looking down at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asks.  
  
Trying to slow down her breathing, she replies "I'm fine, thanks for asking." She realizes her headack is back.  
  
"Ok, well its time for dinner" Hanna replies.  
  
"K lets go!" she says getting up. She follows Hannah out of the common room and down to the grand hall. She quickly eats and tells the others around her that she is going to bed. She returns to her room and is asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.  
  
Once again she is dreaming that she is with her father, they had just caught a "Vampire Pixie" and had put it into a cage. She turns to bring the cage out to the car outside the building but suddenly she is once again face to face with Professor Gertrude and it's the same as before. Professor Gertrude raises her wand and opens her mouth and Luna wakes up. She looks out the window and notices its dark outside. She sighs rubbing her temple, wondering why she can't get rid of the headack or the feeling that she saw and/or heard something and had to tell Harry. She doesn't sleep well the rest of the night, the dream keeps returning.  
  
After a few days of the dream returning she was beginning to feel very tired and worn down. The dream was taking its toll on her mind and body. The feeling of something important kept returning to her. What did she have to tell him? She had to tell someone, something. This was driving her nuts. But who? She was walking down the hall with a blank look on her face. The next thing she knows she felt a hand on her arm. She shakes her head and looks up.  
  
"Luna are you alright?" Ginny asked  
  
Luna looks at Ginny for a moment thinking not saying anything.  
  
"Luna I'm worried about you!' Ginny said 'Can we meet after dinner to talk?"  
  
Luna sighs softly "Sure Ginny, that would be great!" she says trying to smile.  
  
"Ok, that's great; can we meet in the charms room after dinner?" Ginny says.  
  
Luna nods "k, see you later" she says before walking off.  
  
Luna spends the rest of the day and dinner in her thoughts not really talking to anyone. After dinner she heads to the charms room. She arrives before Ginny and sits at one of the tables. Falling asleep, the dream returns. She wakes up in a cold sweat like all the other times and sees Ginny.  
  
"Luna are you alright?" Ginny asks concerned.  
  
Luna shakes her head tears in her eyes "no I don't think so Ginny, something's wrong with me but I don't know what!"  
  
"What do you mean Luna?" Ginny asks sitting beside her.  
  
"I...I've had this headack for days now and it will not go away and I have a feeling I should tell Harry something but I don't know what?"  
  
"Tell Harry something' Ginny asks concerned 'you think you're in danger?"  
  
Luna shrugs "I don't know if I'm in danger or anyone else, just that....I've been dreaming of Professor Gertrude lately!"  
  
"Professor Gertrude?" Ginny asks.  
  
Luna nods "The other night, I don't remember heading to bed but that is were I woke up, and I keep having this dream of Professor Gertrude raising at me and opening her mouth to speak but I always wake up at the point."  
  
"Weird' Ginny says 'but do you think that's enough to really tell Harry. Maybe she was just helping you with a spell?"  
  
Luna shakes her head "I don't think so Ginny. I walked into the Defense against the Dark Arts class going to ask Gertrude for help and the next thing I know I was waking up in bed. Classes have been hectic but I really needed the extra help and I don't think I got it!"  
  
Ginny lightly places a hand on Luna's shoulder really concerned about her friend. She sighs trying to figure out what to do. Should she get Luna to tell Harry about this or should she. After what she had heard the trio say before she was not sure what to do. "Do they really worried about the new professor?" she thinks. 


	7. Dumb Questions

Chapter 7:  
  
Harry stares at the game of wizards chess that is set up in front of him, as he is waiting for Ron to make his move he thinks back to the last couple of days. Since the day Ron had made a fool of himself in the Great hall, Hermione has been avoiding him... and no one is really sure why. So almost a week after he had come to Harry with this "Brilliant idea" he was planning on avoiding Hermione just like she was avoiding him. Harry shakes his head a little, that had not been one of his best ideas. Now that he was doing this if they saw each other in the hall they would both go the other way. Since this started more rumors had been going around the school. That Hermione and Ron where back together but didn't want anyone to know. That they were secretly hiding in class rooms and kissing after class. He was not sure if either of they have heard the rumors.  
  
"Checkmate." Ron replied.  
  
"Right, you win again. For the third time in a row. You thinking of Hermione?"  
  
"Shut up Harry. I still don't know why she's avoiding me. Is it something I said?" Ron asked perplexed.  
  
"Well, it could have something to do with the way you said "A bit but that's not the point."" Neville replied as he saw Harry's King get dragged off the board.  
  
"What, I don't understand why she would be mad about that. It was true." Ron said.  
  
"Well what did you do the rest of the time?" Harry asked.  
  
Every one in the common room stopped what they were doing and stared.  
  
"What? We did other stuff!" Ron said blushing.  
  
"Other stuff? Like what?" asked Seamus Finigan  
  
"It could be the fact that when you said "A bit but that's not the point" that people took it the wrong way." Neville said.  
  
"Well what other way is there that they can take it?" Ron asked Harry and Neville.  
  
"Well......You could either have been talking, playing chess, reading,' Harry getting quieter as the list goes on 'holding hands, kissing, making out" Harry lists off.  
  
"What was that mate?" Ron asks.  
  
"You want me to repeat myself?' Harry asks 'louder?"  
  
"Ok I will, he said, "talking, playing chess, reading, holding hands, kissing, and making out!" Seamus replies.  
  
Harry and Neville look at Seamus with wide eyes, Seamus looks at them "What?"  
  
Ron blushes a deep shade of crimson "How can u say that mate?' Glaring at Harry, 'I thought we were friends, I am going to bed!" Ron storms up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
Harry hurries after him "Ron we are friends, I am just stating what other people have been saying, you would have know this if you had been listening."  
  
Sating down on his bed "Do people really say that mate? I mean its Hermione, miss know it all, miss Granger, with beautiful brown eyes" he trails off staring into space.  
  
Harry sits there watching him for a moment wondering what to do "I should slap him, how can he not know yet... He just said she had beautiful eyes got goodness sakes" he things. "Ron mate I'm sorry I said what I did. I don't believe any of the rumors, what ever anyone says. I just want you and Hermione to start talking again, I miss the trio."  
  
"Well you should be talking to Hermione about that, she's the one that started this avoiding thing you know."  
  
"Yea but like always you don't do anything to try to make things better you just go along with it."  
  
"What am I apposes to say, 'Hermione I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, and I am in love with you, and make everyone around here right." Ron replies.  
  
Harry just shakes his head "Sleep on it Ron, we're going to Hogsmeede tomorrow, I'm sure it would be easier to avoid her in a big place like that" He says before heading towards the stairs to head back to the common room.  
  
Ron got into his night things and climbed into bed with what the others have said running though his head, though he is asleep when his head hits the pillow.  
  
Hermione gets up the next morning ready for the trip to Hogsmeede; she stands for about an hour in font of the mirror holding up different outfits. "I wonder which one Ron would like best" she states not realizing she is saying this out loud. The other girls in the dormitory start to laugh out loud.  
  
This startles Hermione and she turns around "What?"  
  
"â«Hermione and Ron sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes Hermione with the baby carriage. Get out the diapers get out the pins Hermione and Ron just had twins.âª" all the girls sing.  
  
Hermione hastily picks an outfit and rushes to get it on. She storms out the dormitory and heads to the court yard to wait for the teachers to get every one ready to go to Hogsmeede.  
  
In the boys dormitory Ron wakes up and looks out of the window to see Hermione standing alone. Ron stares as she pulls her hair in her pony tail tighter. It seems as if she is the only one out of all the students there. Like all the rest disappeared. Then Harry, noticing Ron staring at something goes up behind him to check it out.  
  
"Beautiful isn't she? He asks.  
  
"Yeah, gorgeous." Ron says without realizing it.  
  
Every one in the dorm begins to laugh.  
  
"I told you, go talk to her." Harry urges.  
  
"No Harry. I won't do it. She deserves it." Ron states.  
  
At Hogsmeede Harry and Ron head to the Joke shop. Ron notices Hermione heading to the book store. Ron quickly looks away, hoping no one notice him notice Hermione. All through out the trip Ron would not go in the stores Hermione was currently in. That meant Harry had to avoid the candy store for a while.  
  
"Come on Ron. I want to go see the new "Color Drops"." Harry begs.  
  
"No, she's in there. You can go. I'm not." Ron replies sternly.  
  
"Come on Ron, just this ones I promise I'll help you avoid her the rest of the trip, Please!" Harry replies.  
  
"No, I'll wait here while you go" Ron says staying rooted to where he is.  
  
"Fine ill meet you back here in a bit" Harry says walking off "Stubborn as ever" he says shaking his head and giggling slightly. Harry pushes open the door to the candy store and head over to the Color Drops. He stands for a while trying to figure out which ones he wants to try.  
  
"Hey there" A voice says from behind him, he gives up his search for a moment and turns around and see Hermione.  
  
"Hermione hi', giving her a small hug 'how you doing," he asks.  
  
"Never better' she replice with a big smile 'and how is Ronald doing"  
  
"Ok I guess, a little confused I guess." Harry replies. Trying not to roll his eyes at her statement earlier.  
  
"Good, glad he's is getting by, good talking to you Harry" She says  
  
"You to Hermione... see you around I guess" Harry says before turning back to the candy.  
  
Harry gets his candy and turns watching Hermione walk away before heading back to Ron to spend the rest of the trip avoiding her. He gives a small sigh, its going to be a long day. 


	8. What's Going On?

Beautyandbrains: Hey, Julia and are very psyched that you liked our story. And sorry about the headache thing. I made sure to fix it. Oh my gosh, that is so cool you liked it. Hope you like the rest. We worked just as hard on this and chapter7. have fun. And keep reviewing. We writers thrive on criticism.  
Chapter 8:  
  
A few days later Hermione becomes concerned that Ron hasn't been doing his homework and may be failing some of his course. She gets dressed with the thought running over and over in her mind.  
  
"I am going to have to ask Ron about this." She thinks leaving her dormitory and heading to the great hall.  
  
"Ronald can I talk to you please,' she states walking up to where him and Harry are sitting eating. 'Have you been doing your homework Ronald...? I haven't seen you studying in the common room or in the library."  
  
Around the table people are looking at each other and whispering "Did the make up, are they back together.  
  
Ron sits there blushing "No I haven't really. I started but I can't find the information I was looking for" Ron states like the fight between the two had never happened.  
  
"You could have just asked for help Ronald, you know I'm always here to help" Hermione replies.  
  
Harry looks at the two of them with wide eyes, as Neville wishers to him "You know anything about this Harry."  
  
He shakes his head and whispers back "Last I knew these two were still fighting." He replies. As they watch Ron and Hermione walk out to the Great hall together talking about homework.  
  
All day everyone watched as Ron and Hermione sat together in class, whispering, helping each other, leaving everyone more and more confused. At the end of the day Harry, Hermione and Ron where heading towards the library when they run into Ginny and Luna.  
  
"Luna, Ginny where are you guys heading to?" Harry asks.  
  
"Oh, I need help with Defense against the Dark Arts. And Ginny's coming with for some extra help." Luna asks.  
  
"Why can't you ask one of your house mates to help you?" Ron asks.  
  
"We'll you should know, they don't really like me. So they won't help me." Luna says.  
  
"Maybe, maybe we should go with you?" Ron stutters.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asks. A concerned look on her face.  
  
The night she had over heard Ron, Hermione and Harry talking about Professor Gertrude popped into her head.  
  
"Because, We could use some help to." Ron stated.  
  
"Alright. Come one lets go before it gets too late." Hermione finally says.  
  
When they finally reached the Defense against the Dark Arts class room, they stopped at the door. It was as if Harry was listening for some sign of movement at the door. Ginny, not noticing the worried expression on Harry's face opens the door and walks in.  
  
"Professor? We need some help." Ginny calls.  
  
"Yes? Oh, come in, come in." Gertrude calls to them. Her face immediately falls upon Harry and Luna.  
  
"We're having trouble with the way the Warewolf use language to talk to each other." Luna says.  
  
"Oh, well, come in then. And what do you three need help with. It can't be the same as them."  
  
"We, erm, need help with identifying the symptoms of someone who is under the curse of the Death-Clairvoyant." Hermione states quickly.  
  
As the teacher explains about Warewolf language Luna is sitting writing what she is being told, when her headache begins to get worse. Suddenly she remembers there was a man and then there was a rat in his place.  
  
"Professor? I saw a man and then there was a rat instead. I saw him, a while ago." She asks.  
  
"What?" Professor Gertrude asks.  
  
"How are you Luna? You don't look too good." Seen as how she had begun to sweat profusely.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione look at Luna with quizzical looks on their face. What was she talking about? Was running through Harry's head.  
  
The Professor was beginning to look worried and very upset.  
  
"Oh no. She's remembering!" Gertrude thought. "I'm going to have to deal with her now." She continued to think.  
  
As the teacher began to stare at Luna, Luna was getting worse. As if a silent and deadly poison was coming from the very air they breathed. It seemed impossible, but Luna was getting worse.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed now. I'll take Miss. Lovegood to the Hospital wing."  
  
Every one leaves but Harry. He still didn't trust her.  
  
"I can take her Professor. And besides, you have to mark tests from a few days ago that we did on The Death-Clairvoyant." Harry insisted.  
  
"No Potter. You need your rest. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she carried the limp form of Luna off in the opposite direction in which Harry had had to go in order to get to the common room.  
  
After Harry had slowly began to make his way up to bed, he thought he had better make sure she took Luna to the Hospital wing and not just drop her off some where.  
  
And sure enough, a while later, Harry saw Professor Gertrude enter the Hospital Wing with Luna in her arms. Luna was placed on a bed and as Madame Pomphrey began to work on getting Luna better, Harry saw the teacher leave. But as he was about to leave. Something caught his eyes. She was putting her wand back into her robes.  
  
"What was she doing with her wand out any way?" Harry asked himself..  
  
But before he could do anything about it she was heading to wards him. He ran off at high speed to Gryffindor common room to tell Hermione and Ron. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
Harry lays in bed later that night lots of thoughts running though his head. Glad that he had talked to Ron and Hermione about what had happened. The scene replaying in his head.  
  
"she said that there had been a man then a rat, that would mean the man or whatever it was maybe an Animagus," Hermione has said.  
  
"But who can do that, no one at school is old enough to do that, and I doubt that one of the teachers would suddenly turn into a rat, thought Professor McGonigal does turn into a cat sometimes" Ron stated.  
  
Sitting with his head in his hands "I don't know but professor Gertrude really didn't want Luna to remember, what ever it was. She did something to Luna; she had her wand out when she brought her to the hospital ward." Harry said.  
  
"Do you think we should go see her, see is she is saying anything else, or try to talk to some people from Hufflepuff and see if she's been acting any different lately." Hermione states.  
  
"But Luna said that she doesn't get along with the other house mates. I don't think there's really any point talking to them!" Ron replies.  
  
"Then who's left to ask, we need to do something. We already suspect Professor Gertrude is up to something, if she's hurting students, should we go to Dumbledore." Harry asked.  
  
Although Hermione and Ron stressed that they should go to see Dumbledore about what happened, after what the voice had told him he really didn't want to. He decided that he would try to get to the hospital wing alone tomorrow after classes.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione head down the steps towards Hargids Hut after lunch the next day. Harry lost in his own thoughts trying to think of a way to get away from Ron and Hermione later, with out the two of the getting mad at him.  
  
"Today class I am going to teach you about Numida Melegris! Can anyone tell me anything about them?" Hargid asks.  
  
"The Numida Melegris is generally known as the female, while the Numididae is the Male. They can grow up to 10 to 20 feet tall, and have a nearly bare neck and head. They are ornamented with a crest or horny growth!" Hermione replies.  
  
"Show off" Malfoy whispers form behind, which gets a giggle from the Slytherin class.  
  
Ron turns around looking like he was going to punch him but Harry quickly puts a hand on Ron's shoulder stopping him. Hermione's watching them from the corner of her eye, blushes a little.  
  
"Very good Hermione!" Hargid beams.  
  
Hargid goes on to describe the beast. Trying to keep the classes attention though the Slytherin class is talking while Hargid is.  
  
As Hagrid brings out this giant, 11 Foot creature. Almost as tall as he is. The whole class begins to back away at the sight of the freighting beast, with spots all over its body and a horn at the top of its head.  
  
"Ok any volunteers that want to come and pet this darling creature." Hargid asks the class.  
  
The class all takes a step back leaving Harry standing alone.  
  
"Well come on then Harry, but be slow and stop a few feet away from the Numida Melegris and let it come to you." Hargid says.  
  
Harry looks confused and behind him to see the rest of the class backing away and sighs, he turns back around and starts slowly walking up to the creature. Malfoy shakes his head angrily and calls out "what a lunatic, I hope he gets killed" which brings a laugh from Grabb and Goyle. Harry ignores Malfoy and continues stopping a few feet away from the creature.  
  
The Numida Melegris look at Harry hesitantly before extanding his neck and snapping his beak at Harry. Hargid seeing this walks up behind Harry grabbing him around the waist and bringing him back to the rest of the class.  
  
"Ok that's enough for today class dismissed." He replies before turning back to the creature.  
  
The class hurries back to the school but Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly head back to the castle having Hargids class been the last of the day. Ron and Hermione talking about homework that they had.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I.... need to do something, but I promise to meet you in the library this time."  
  
"A...are you sure mate, because we could always go with you." Ron replies hesitantly.  
  
"Yes I'm sure Ron. I'll meet you at the library; I will not get sidetracked this time." Harry reinsures.  
  
"Come on Ron let him go. See you later Harry" Hermione says before dragging Ron off.  
  
Harry watches them walk off before heading towards the hospital wing, watching out for Professor Gertrude. What he had seen last night still playing again and again in his head. He is walking with his head down and doesn't notice anyone walking toward him, until he runs into someone. Harry slowly looks up and into the face of Professor Gertrude.  
  
"Professor hi. Sorry didn't see you there!" Harry replies quickly.  
  
"Harry, shouldn't you be in class right now young man." Gertrude states.  
  
"Class ended a little early today Professor; I was on my way to see Luna!" Harry says inadvertently before he can stop himself.  
  
"Oh I see... On you way then" Gertrude says stepping aside to let him by looking at him questioningly.  
  
"Thank you professor" Harry says walking by her and down the hall.  
  
"He is up to something, but what...' Shrugs a little, 'something else to tell the lord." She says quietly.  
  
Harry continues to the hospital wing and towards Luna, he sits beside he just looking down at her still form. "You were trying to tell us something yesterday Luna' he says softly so only she would hear, 'but what was it... what about the man and the rat. What did you mean?"  
  
As if Luna was answering his question from her unconscious form she started to speak softly "The man became a rat and disappeared with a note, where did the man go."  
  
"Who was the man Luna, can you tell me." Harry asks.  
  
"No, where'd the bald man go, with the note, the man with the note, the rat." Luna replies.  
  
Harry gets up a little more confused then before, saying goodbye and heads off to the library to do homework with Ron and Hermione. 


	10. What Gertrude's Upto

Chapter 10: Rats, Tails and Black  
  
A worried Ginny head to the Hospital Wing going to see her friend Luna. She had been so scared when Luna had gotten so sick all the sudden, and with what Luna had told a while ago, she kind of wishes Harry had been the one to take her to the hospital wing. As she sits beside Luna and looks into her face, she notices that she seems to be worse then she had been the last time she has seen her.  
  
"What happened to her?' Ginny wonders, 'did Professor Gertrude do something to her after we had left her, did Harry know about this." "Oh Luna what happened,' Ginny cries out quietly, 'maybe I should have gotten you to go see Harry right away like you wanted. Maybe I should go see Harry now!"  
  
Luna just starts mumbling about the rat man again. Ginny shakes her head, debating weather to go tell Harry or not.  
  
Then Luna began to mumble again. "Tailblack, wormbald, Tailbald, Tail, Worm!"  
  
"What? Is this who you saw?" Ginny asks.  
  
"Yeah. Tailblack, wormbald, Tailbald, Tail, Worm." Luna began again.  
  
Ginny, realizing this was serious, decided it was time to tell Harry. She couldn't take Luna being in so much pain. Her words beginning to get jumbled as if her mind was slowly depreciating. Ginny looks at Luna and says good bye before heading off to search for Harry, Hermione and her brother, Ron.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron where sitting alone in a corner of the Gryffindor Common room talking quietly. They were talking over what Harry had heard Luna had said and trying to figure out who the animagus could be. Did they know anyone who could turn into a rat that was bald?  
  
Ginny hurried into the library looking around for any sign of the trio. Seeing none she rushes out of and up to the Gryffindor Common room. Rushing in out of breath she spice the trio in the corner and walks up to them slowly. They didn't notice her right away and she heard a bit of what they were saying.  
  
"What do you thing Gertrude would have done to Luna, a spell or something?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, I would have to see her, from what Harry says, she's unconscious but she is still mumbling like she is just dreaming!" Hermione states.  
  
"She looks worse then it sounds," Ginny replies from behind the trio making them all turn to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean Ginny?" Ron asks.  
  
"I need to talk to Harry... alone please." Ginny says ignoring Ron for the moment.  
  
"You can say whatever it is in front of us Ginny!" Ron states  
  
"Ronald, they want to be alone!" Hermione says grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him to another corner, not noticing that Ginny and Harry are blushing a little.  
  
"She didn't mean that you know!" Harry says.  
  
"Yea I know. Ginny replies  
  
"yea they just want to be alone. So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Harry asks  
  
"Well... it's about Luna." Ginny replies  
  
"What about Luna?" Harry replies concerned.  
  
"I started to notice that Luna had not been looking the best the last couple weeks and got concerned, her being a good friend of mine,' Ginny started 'so I asked if we could have a talk and she agreed. When I got into the room we were going to meet I found her sleeping, guessing she hadn't been sleeping well I wasn't sure if I should wake her, but she woke up herself and in a cold sweat.  
  
Harry just sits there nodding slightly waiting for her to continue still wondering what this had to do with him.  
  
"Well' Ginny continues 'she started to cry when I asked her if she was alright, she said that she was not alright and had been having headaches for the last week or so. She said that it started when she had gone to see Professor Gertrude about some help in her class. She said that she went into the class but next thing she knew she was in bed and didn't think she got the help that she had wanted.  
  
Harry started to realize where this was going "Continue Ginny"  
  
"I just say her today and she was mumbling about a man, that could turn into a rat and she kept saying weird names like "Tailblack, wormbald, Tailbald, Tail, Worm!" I'm really worried about her Harry." Ginny says tears appearing in her eyes.  
  
"Shh, Ginny it will be alright, but you got to promise to let me, Ron and Hermione deal with this, none of us want you to get hurt "Harry says.  
  
"What do you mean how could I possible get hurt, she's my friend Harry." Ginny replies  
  
"I can't say because I don't want to put you in danger but you got to promise me that you will not mention this to anyone else, especially Gertrude. Your brother would kill me." Harry answers.  
  
"Alright, alright, but you got to tell me if you find out anything" She says with a sigh.  
  
"I promise" Harry replies back. Looks over at Ron and Hermione and when he met Ron's eye he got up heading back over there. At the same time Ginny gets up and heads up to the girl dormitory.  
  
"What did she say Harry?" Ron asks impatiently.  
  
"More incriminating information about Gertrude and more information about that rat man." Harry replies  
  
"Like what Harry, could she tell us who it is?" Hermione asks  
  
Shaking his head Harry replies "No, just tails, worms and the color black" Harry starts rubbing his temples.  
  
"I don't know Harry, it doesn't seem like we will ever find this rat man." Ron states pessimistically.  
  
"You know that kind reminds me of Sirius" Hermione says as Ron steps on her foot. "Hey that was my foot."  
  
"I know that be quiet about him!" Ron replies.  
  
"Gertrude's done something to Luna, maybe not the one time we thought but two; she's got a bit of a memory block form what Ginny told me. I'm really worried about her now." Harry states trying to act like he didn't hear what Hermione said. "She's got to now something, but she willn't wake up... what are we going to do" Puts his head in his hands with a sigh.  
  
"I don't know Harry. Wait for her to wake up but Gertrude might still be giving this mystery person more information about you." Hermione replies.  
  
"I'm tired, I need to sleep on this, I'll see you two in the morning" Harry replies heading for the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
"Why did you have to mention Sirius Hermione, I know that the black thing is suspicions but you know his not over the whole death of his god father yet." Ron asks.  
  
"I know I know Ronald, it kind of slipped out. But you got to admit he hasn't talked about him in a while. That's not very good." Hermione replies worriedly.  
  
"Some people don't always like to talk about people they lost 'mione' and he has lost a lot of people in his life so far and his only16!" Ron states.  
  
"I know but it's not good to hold it in. He should talk, let it all out." Hermione Replies.  
  
"Girls might like to talk about all there emotions but some guys are not like that mione." Ron States.  
  
"But...." Hermione starts but Ron cuts her off.  
  
"No Hermione leave him alone, if black is going to be brought up in this whole thing its going to be hard enough on him don't make him talk about it before we know for sure."  
  
""Fine what ever, I'm going to bed" Hermione replies before heading to the stairs for the girls dormitory leaving Ron alone watching after her. Thinking about how he wants to kiss her rosy red lips. He quickly shakes he head "What am I thinking she's my best friend, you don't think that way about your best friend." He says out loud before heading himself to bed for the night. 


	11. Feelings Before Logic

Chapter 11:  
  
After the information Ginny provided a few nights ago every spare moment the trio had there was at least Harry, Ron, Hermione or Ginny at Luna's bedside. If she managed to utter any more vital information about their mystery rat they would tell the next person on shift. Professor Gertrude was noticing this and was becoming increasingly worried.  
  
"So, has she said anything yet Harry?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to her best friend.  
  
"No, just a bunch of nonsense." Harry replied. Just then Luna began to speak.  
  
"Harry hear this must. Have tell to Harry."  
  
"She's been saying that over and over again. But she never tells me what it is I'm supposed to hear." Harry sighs.  
  
"Well, you had better go down and get some lunch. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Ginny said as Harry left her alone with a mumbling Luna.  
  
This goes on for perfectly for a couple of days. Until one day, Gertrude notices Luna is alone. No one is with her to stop her dealing with her once and for all. As the lord had ordered to her after he got her second note.  
  
"Ah, finally alone Miss. Lovegood. No one to help you now." She says softly.  
  
She raises her wand to Luna's heart and draws a deep breath just as Ron enters the room.  
  
"Hey, What are you doing here Professor?" Ron asks.  
  
"What? Oh, just seeing how Luna is. Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" she asks him back.  
  
"Oh, well, um..." Ron trails off. Now Gertrude's wand was pointed at him. "What are you doing?" he asks backing up slowly.  
  
But before he can leave vines emerge from her wand and begin to tie him up. So tight are the vines that he can't even wiggle his hands to get free.  
  
"You now too much too. I was warned about you and you're friends. Always helping people and sticking you're nose where it doesn't belong... Legilimens!" She shouts.  
  
Before he knows it he sees Harry sitting on the couch and they are talking about the new Professor. But as though she was fast forwarding his mind to a specific time and spot everything seems to go bye double time. Then Ron is staring out the window and is looking at Hermione. He mentions on how gorgeous she is.  
  
"So, you have a soft spot for that girl? Well maybe she'll be more forthcoming if she fells your in danger? Shall we see?" She asks Ron  
  
"No, leave her out of this. She wont tell you or show you anything either. I can promise you that." Ron states  
  
Back in the girls' dormitory Hermione begins to dream of Ron yelling for help. But realizing it was really happening she wakes up with a start. She goes over to the window and sees Professor Gertrude dragging Ron to the Dark Forest. But she knew he was supposed to be in the Hospital Wing with Luna. Worried she get dressed and decides to go check if he is there or not.  
  
As she enters the Hospital wing she sees that Ron is not there. Knowing that it was not just her imagination she runs out of the Hospital wing and dashes toward the forest. She travels through the dark panting, trying to catch up to the professor and the very hurt Ron. She sees the Professor Stop in the middle of the clearing.  
  
As it appears Ron is calling for help. Hermione has no idea that what she sees is not really what is. Professor Gertrude turns around and calls to Hermione.  
  
"Come out. I know you're there. Can't you see your boy friend needs your help?"  
  
Hermione steps out from behind the tree. "Why are you doing this? Please let him go!" she says.  
  
Gertrude troughs Ron down by a tree and walks over to her. "Why? Cause you have something I want!" she states.  
  
"And what is that?" Hermione says coldly.  
  
"I want to know about Potter!" Gertrude states.  
  
"I'll never tell you what he knows." Hermione says defiantly.  
  
"What is wrong with a teacher getting to know her pupil a little better?" Professor Gertrude asks.  
  
"Everything, if they want to use it to do harm!" Hermione lets slip.  
  
Stunned Gertrude says "What? Hurt Potter?" "What does this girl know?" she thinks.  
  
"What do you know... about Potter? Legilimens!" Gertrude shouts in the night.  
  
As it hits she tries to fight it, to get her out of her head. But Hermione is sitting beside Ron in the common room. She was being told about what Ginny had told Harry. Then she found herself suggesting that the rat-man is an animagus, and suggesting about Sirius.  
  
"Tell me more of what you know!" Gertrude demands.  
  
"No!" Hermione shouts back.  
  
"Crucio!" the Professor says to Ron.  
  
Ron begins to scream in pain. He begins to twitch and shake.  
  
"No, stop don't hurt him." She says. "He...he...Harry knows who the rat-man is...or thinks he does... he has some suspects." She stutters quietly.  
  
"Who does he think it is?" Gertrude asks sternly.  
  
"I will never tell you" Hermione replies.  
  
"Fine, you won't tell me. I'll just have to see it for my self. Legilimens!"  
  
Then Gertrude sees Harry explaining the names that Luna kept repeating, "Tailblack, Wormbald, Tailbald, Tail, Worm!""  
  
Gertrude pushes further and further into her mind. Digging for who Harry suspects to be the rat-man. Gertrude realizes she will get no further information, decides to leave. Before heading out she hits Hermione over her head and stalks off. Just before Hermione falls to the hard, cold floor. She sees that The Ron twitching on the floor was fading and being replaced with an unconscious one. Hermione lies on the ground, barely conscious, hearing Ron scream trying to wake her up in her head. It's a while before both Ron and Hermione wake up... Weakly Hermione moves over to untie Ron and then Ron helps her back to the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron and Hermione walk into the common room.  
  
"Ron, I have to talk to Harry, now!" Hermione says slowly.  
  
"Kay, stay here. I'll go get him." Ron says as he places her on the sofa and heads up to wake Harry.  
  
Ron pushes and shoves Harry, desperately trying to wake him up.  
  
"Harry, Harry. Wake up. Hermione needs to talk to you." Ron says quietly.  
  
"Okay Ron. I'll be right there." Harry says sleepily turning over.  
  
"No, now Harry." Ron shouts quietly in his ear.  
  
""Okay. Don't shout I heard you! Let's go." Harry says, now awake.  
  
When Harry reaches Hermione on the sofa he can't help but notice how bad she looks. And now in the fire light notices how badly Ron looks now too.  
  
"What is it Hermione and why do you two look so bad? What happened to you two?" Harry gasps.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry. I told Gertrude what you knew. But most of it she used "Legilimens" to find. Harry can you forgive me?" Hermione says quietly, and in pain with a headache.  
  
"Yeah, of course!" Harry replies softly.  
  
"We um... the professor wanted to know what you know about what's been going on and she used a spells to get it out of us!" Ron says blushing.  
  
"I only did it because she was going to hurt Ron." Hermione replies also blushing.  
  
Harry thought it only proved his theory's, that they did in fact have feelings for each other. He wasn't thinking of the fact that she now had more stuff to use against him. He began to smile a bit. Then it hit him. "She has more stuff to tell the person she works for.."  
  
Before he could think any more Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"You have to tell Professor Dumbledore Harry.  
  
"But..." Harry begins.  
  
"No mate. She's right. You have to." Ron interjects.  
  
"If you don't tell him Harry, we will. And we'll drag you with us all the way to his office." Hermione states, with Ron nodding his agreement. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13  
  
The day started out like any other day. No one had said anything to Ron so he just went about his business like normal. Harry and Ron hurried down the steps to the common room to find Hermione waiting hiding something under her cloak.  
  
"Happy Birthday Ron." She says pulling the package out from in its hiding place.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you shouldn't have" Ron replied smiling.  
  
Soft owws could be heard form all around the Common Room but Ron and Hermione didn't seem to notice.  
  
"But I wanted to Ron; it's your big 16th. Sweet 16 as muggles calls it!" Hermione said.  
  
Smiling Ron opens the package but the smile seems to be slowly vanishing.  
  
"I can't accept this Hermione!" Ron says.  
  
"Why not, you have been complaining about your "hand me down robes for years. I thought I would help you out?" Hermione explains.  
  
"I just can't!" Ron replies trying to hand it back to her.  
  
"Come one Ronald, don't' be so childish, it's just a robe!" Hermione says pushing it back at him.  
  
"One too many in my opinion!" Ron states tossing the robe aside and heading out of the room.  
  
Harry, who had been standing by watching the whole thing but not sure what to do, looked slowly over at Hermione. She looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"W...why did he do that? I was just trying to make him happy." Hermione asks Harry.  
  
Giving her a small hug Harry shrugs and replies "I don't know Hermione, but I will go talk to him.  
  
After making sure that she was really alright and leaving her with one of the other Gryffindor girls, Harry leaves the common room looking for Ron. After a while of looking he finds him sitting outside, and slowly walks up to him.  
  
"What happened up there Ron?' he asks, 'you really hurt Hermione's feelings."  
  
Ron sighs before saying "I know Harry but..... I can't accept that robe, where would I ware it. Not at school, it's too nice for a Wesley to wear. And I can't at home, someone would thin I stole it or something!  
  
"You really think that Ron. It's just a robe!" Harry says.  
  
"To you it maybe just a robe! But to me.... She is trying to change me Harry. Make me more to her liking. Do my homework on time, not that, that's a bad thing but still, get better marks, wear better outfits. I wish she would just like me for me. If she likes me that way, that is.' After a moments silence he adds 'and if I did too."  
  
"You do man, you do" Harry thinks before saying "You really think she is trying to change you Ron? Not just trying to make sure you finish school with the rest of us?"  
  
"Yes I do' Ron replies 'she use to bug both of us about doing homework, lately it's only been me!"  
  
"But what does that have to do with the robe Ron?" Harry asks.  
  
"Dad would never be able to buy me a robe like that Harry!' Ron replies 'only if he wanted to have to pay for it for a year to come. We Wesleys only get second hand things. That's the way it is and will always be."  
  
"Ron, Hermione would never do anything like that. It's Hermione we are talking about!" Harry said.  
  
"What ever you say mate, I'll see you in class!" Ron Replies before walking off leaving Harry confused and alone.  
  
Harry stayed outside for a while trying to figure out what to do. After a while he decides to head back up to the common room. He slowly walks in and looks around, spotting Hermione sitting by herself by the fire. He walks over to her and sits down.  
  
"What did he say?" she asks with out even looking at him.  
  
"Erm... not much really!" Harry replies  
  
"There had to be some reason for him to run out of here like that Harry!" Hermione says slightly angry.  
  
"Why did you buy it for him Hermione?" Harry asks.  
  
"Because he is always saying that he hated his robes!" Hermione states.  
  
"Yea I know but did you have any other reason to give it to him?" Harry says.  
  
Raising her hands over her head angrily "No, Harry, it was just a birthday present" she says before storming out of the common room a hurt look on her face.  
  
Once again Harry is alone.  
  
After a long day of once again having Ron and Hermione avoid each other. He sits behind the big clock with Hedwig. He Strokes Hedwig's head and softly talks to him  
  
"What do I do now Hedwig? Would Hermione really do that? Is she trying to change Ron? It is so obvious that they like each other but..... I can't take anymore of this... They are my two best friends." 


	13. A Lover's Quarrel

Chapter 13:  
  
Ron had been mad at Hermione for days now. Every time he saw her in the halls, he turned around and went the opposite direction. Gertrude knew by now that he wasn't on good terms with Hermione. And this made him vulnerable to her.  
  
Ron was sitting in the common room all alone. Ever one else was in the Great Hall eating dinner. All that Saturday he stayed in Gryffindor Tower. Sulking; thinking; eating; and sulking and thinking some more.  
  
"Why does she want to change me?" he thought to himself. "She's been changing me since year 2. All the "Do you're home work Ron!"; "Straighten up!" and "Be quiet!"'s" he said in a mock Hermione voice out loud.  
  
Silently Professor Gertrude mad her way up to Gryffindor tower. Now at dinner there would be no one there except Ron. She could find out more information and have one less problem, all with one shot. An evil grin took up her face as she thought of the lord, thanking her, and rewarding her for her deed.  
  
She approaches the picture frame and says to the fat lady "Open up you!"  
  
But she is reluctant and denies her entry. So Gertrude says again "Open up. There is some one up there that needs my help!"  
  
But the fat lady still denies her entry. She never heard no calls for help. But then Gertrude uses her dark magic to make it sound like some one was hurt inside, badly.  
  
"Fine, you had better help them. It sounds bad. Come in professor." The fat lady says while swinging open reluctantly.  
  
As she rushes in Ron looks up, expecting Hermione. But it was not, his palms began to sweet. What did she want? And how did she get in?" he thought, nervously, remembering the last time they were alone.  
  
"Wha...what are you doing in hear? How'd you get in?" Ron asks standing up.  
  
"I have come to help you." Gertrude says to him, smiling.  
  
"To help me with what?" Ron asks confused.  
  
"To help you tell me what else Harry's knows. Silly." She says frighteningly friendly.  
  
As Gertrude raises her wand to Ron, he pulls his out fast and blurts out "Wishie washie."  
  
A hand appears beside her head. Then a mouth appears beside it. It licks one of the fingers on the hand. Gertrud stares at it with disgust and fright. Just then it sticks the wet slobber full finger in her ear.  
  
"Wet Willie!" the mouth says before disappearing.  
  
Ron has a grin on his face while Gertrude tries to clean out her ear. Then just as he is about to say "Expeliarmus." Gertrude beets him to it. His wand flies out of his hand and lands all the way on the other side of the common room.  
  
"Legilimens." Gertrude shouts.  
  
But she does not see what he knows that Harry knows. She sees himself being given a wonderful dress robe and giving it back to Hermione. She stops a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"You gave that gorgeous robe back? Are you mad? That must have cost a fortune. But enough about your stupidity." She says. "Back to business."  
  
"That's none of your business. You stay out of my head!" Ron yells.  
  
"No, and don't ever speak to your superior like that.' She growls. 'Crucio!"  
  
Ron crumples to the floor in pain. So this is what Harry felt all those times it was put on him by Voldemort. How did he survive? It's so painful! Ran through his head. She stopped but did not lower her wand. Instead she gave an evil smile and said  
  
"This will not hurt, for long! In fact you may not even be able to feel much at all for very much longer."  
  
Ron stares at her, his eyes wide open in horror. What was she going to do that was worse than this? He asked himself.  
  
"Emhinehmish!" (Em-hin-eh-m-ish)  
  
Ron sees this bright yellow light. Before it hits him, he thinks, I'm sorry Hermione. I should never have been so mad at you. But what good does that do? I'm a Weasley, and you're a Granger. You won't like me! And he falls to the floor. His body is as stiff as a board. He feels himself unable to move. His whole body aches as if he had been put through extensive Quidditch training. He begins to feel him mind drift off. He can't control himself.  
  
"I'll die in hear. All alone. I hate her. I can't even move. She dares call this not pain. I'd like to see her want desperately to move and not be able to." He says to himself.  
  
"Now listen to me I'm talking to my self, and answering back! Help, Harry, Hermione, HELP ME!" But no one can hear his calls for help. Before he has a chance to think anything else he falls deep into darkness. His mind lost in the dark, he goes unconscious.  
  
After dinner, Harry and Hermione reach the common room to find it full of people.  
  
"What happened?" they ask Neville and Seamus Finnegan.  
  
"We don't know. The fat lady says Professor Gertrude heard him call for help. And when she got in he was like this!" Seamus replies.  
  
"Where is he?" Hermione asks.  
  
"In the hospital wing! Professor McGonigal came and took him a while ago. Hope he's all right." Neville says terrified.  
  
"We have to go see him Harry. It may be my entire fault' Hermione begins to lower her voice so barley Harry could hear her. 'That Gertrude hurt him."  
  
"Sure, let's go now. Maybe we can help." Harry replies.  
  
_Authors' note –tan0508- we'll try to update daily. And do you have any guesses as to what chapter we want to end on? 16? 20? 30? Or gosh forbid 50?giggles. Reply to me or Julia at_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Madame reports that Miss Lovegood is getting worse but thinks she might have an antidote that may help. The spell requires different pieces of Miss Lovegood life. "A thing from the past, a thing from the present, a thing from to remember, a thing that is pleasant!" She asks Ginny if she could possible get what is needed from Luna's stuff.  
  
"Sure thing Madam" Ginny Replies. She heads out of the hospital wing but decides to go to the Gryffindor common room and talk to Harry before getting Luna's things. She finds him sitting by the fire and walks up behind him  
  
"Harry!" Ginny calls out.  
  
Harry had been sitting with his head in his hands and is a little startled when Ginny call out. "Ginny Hi. What's up?" He asks.  
  
"You don't look to good Harry' Ginny states "didn't sleep well last night still worried about Ron?  
  
Harry nods with a sigh "Yea! I'm the one that Gertrude wants why does she keep going after you guys!  
  
"Don't blame yourself Harry... It's not your fault. Ginny Replies.  
  
"I know but I still wonder if I should never have brought Ron and Hermione into this whole mess? Harry States.  
  
"You now they would have gotten it out of you eventually Harry. They always do!" Ginny replied.  
  
"Yea I know! But I'm sure you didn't come in here to talk about my problems... what's up!" Harry asks.  
  
"Umm... Oh yea. Madam thinks she can help Luna. Maybe she will finally wake up. I hope it works. Ginny says before leaving the room to go get Luna's stuff.  
  
Harry sighs from his spot on the couch, watching Ginny go thinking about both Ron and Luna lying in the hospital wing.  
  
"I hope the spell works. We need to figure out who the rat man is?" he thinks He was also worried about Hermione. She seemed to look like she was going to cry every time he saw her since Ron had gotten hurt. He knows she still didn't understand about the whole robe thing but she loved him.... Though she would never say it aloud.  
  
Ginny returns with the stuff and finds Madame with a boiling colderon in front of her. She watches as she adds Unicorn Hair and Phoenix Tears from Dumbledore's pet in his office.  
  
"Did you get the stuff?" Madam asks Ginny when she sees her.  
  
"Yes Madam, a bottle of the spell that killed her mother, a picture of her dad and her, a necklace her mother use to ware and a picture of her friends" Ginny answers.  
  
"Very good Ginny!' Madam replies slowly adding them to the potion slowly 'this is going to take a while to be ready, you think Harry and them want to be here to see what happens.  
  
"Yes, they probably will" Ginny Replies  
  
"Ok, I'll contact you after I have given her the potion." She replies.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny replied before leaving for the common room.  
  
A few days later Harry, Hermione, and Ginny are standing watching, Waiting to see what happens. They don't notice Gertrude near by.  
  
Luna starts to mumble again "Sirius, James, Up to no good!"  
  
"Serious, James, Up to no good! What is she saying know" Hermione asks.  
  
"Who knows, we can ask her when she wakes up!" Harry states  
  
"Lord who is she writing to, lord," Luna Mumbles  
  
Harry and Hermione look at each other knowing for sure now that it was Lord Voldemort, Gertrude is writing to.  
  
The blood drains from Gertrude's face as Luna says this and she hurries out of the hospital wing back to her class room to write to the lord. She walks into her class room and gets out the a speak note quill and quickly writes a not to the Lord asking for some extra help the kids are getting out of control and are learning to much.  
  
Luna lays mumbling about this and that, Harry notices Hermione not looking at Luna anymore. She is looking over at the bed where Ron lays unconscious. He notices a tear roll down her cheek which she quickly wipes away. At this point she notices Harry watching her and turns back to listening to Luna talk.  
  
He wants to go talk to her but not sure what he would say. Things have gotten so confusing with the trio the last couple weeks. Well the trio ever is the same. He wanted Ron and Hermione to be together, he knows that they would be an good couple but if it changes the trio this much... he just feels kind of left out. He didn't like the way it feels... He hated being in the middle... though he always has been in the middle with all the fighting that Hermione and Ron do but this was different. What happens when they get together finally... are they just going to want to spend time together and leave him out all the time 


	15. Gertrude's Pleas

Chapter 15: Gertrude's Pleas  
  
Professor Gertrude was sitting in her office, a quill in her hand. After she heard Luna say "Lord" in front of Harry and Hermione she knew she needed help. They now knew way too much. She was desperate for help. Any one would do. She couldn't keep up with Potter and Granger. As if he was expecting Gertrude to fail eventually. He already had a substitute, or as she herself galled it, help. He thought since a girl couldn't contain Potter that perhaps a male could. But he was no ordinary guy. This person was none other than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Dear Master  
  
I have some very unfortunate news to tell you. Luna Lovegood has been given a remedy. And just now she told that Potter and Granger kids that I was writing to you. She did not say it in those exact words. But she did mention Lord. And after seeing the look on their faces, I think they know it is you I write to. Master, I need help. I can not keep those nosey kids from finding out more information about your plan. If I could have someone follow them all the time, I could do what it is you want me to do. I could study Potter when he is not aware allot better. Master, please don't be angry with me. I'm doing the best I can.  
  
Yours faithfully in service,  
  
Greta Gertrude  
  
She looked over her letter and sighed. I hope he sends some help soon. I can't handle them. I've never been patient. Not even with my younger sister. She thinks to herself. She gets up and heads to her fire place. She starts a red fire with her wand and troughs the letter into it. As it touches the flames, it does not burn. Sparks come from the letter and it merely disappears as the flames consume it.  
  
At a creepy, worn down, old house, Voldemort sees his fireplace turn bright red. She has something to say to me. A failure of hers no doubt. He thinks as the letter fly's toward him. He opens it to find he was right all along. After skimming it over only once he rips it up and trough's it in the fire. He watches as it burns into nothing.  
  
"How can he escape everyone and manage to still find out my plan every time. I have mad sure he has had trouble, a lot of it. His friends are dying slowly, one by one. And yet he still found out about me." His anger was growing deeper and deeper.  
  
Back at Hogwarts Harry felt a sharp pain across his scar. Voldemort must be upset about something. He thought as he still looked at Luna and Ron in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Wormtail! Get Lucius for me. Tell him I have a job for him. Now!" Voldemort yelled at a quivering Wormtail.  
  
After a few days of classes and visiting Ron and Luna in the Hospital Wing, Harry and Hermione had been getting less sleep. They were very tired. Harry spent restless nights sitting in a chair beside Ron. Hermione too was restless at nights, but her reason was not as dark and as burdening as Harry's. She kept dreaming of herself giving a present. At first she always thought it was a dress robe. But every time Ron opened it, it turned into a vine, and would begin strangling him. Harry on the other hand, the cold voice kept telling him to just give up. That Ron was going to die, and he could do nothing. But strangely he could still not identify who this voice belonged to. It was as if the voice itself was preventing him from finding out.  
  
"Who are you? You can't be me; I would never give up on Ron. Never" He said to the voice one night.  
  
"I am you; you just do not realize it yet. But you will, you will. Don't you worry about that!" It said as it disappeared.  
  
Professor Gertrude was sitting at her desk grading papers when a letter flew towards her. It was a black envelop that held a piece of parchment. She looked at it and knew it was from her master. She opened it eagerly, hoping he would send her some help.  
  
Gertrude  
  
I'm very disappointed in you. It seems you can not handle a 16 year old boy. I have thought about it, and I have decided that I will give you one more chance to do something right. This is your last chance Greta. Don't disappoint me again. I will not give you some one to help you. You got yourself into this mess, and you, and you alone can fix it. And you had better fix it. One week that is all I give you. If by then you have still failed miserably, I will then decide what to do with you. Maybe if you're lucky I will spare you. But ONLY if you are lucky, and my mood is right.  
  
I'm warning you!  
  
Gertrude crumpled up the paper and threw it into the fire. She stared at her desk, how was she going to make things right in one week. How was she to kill Luna, Ron and Harry and his little friend, Granger? She stood up and began to pace in her room, thinking of all the things she could do. But every one she thought of was as useless as the last. She either couldn't do it with out some one hearing her do it, or Dumbledore would find out and he would stop her. Just then a brilliant idea came into her mind. She would sneak up on them at night, and stun Harry and Hermione. Then she would kill Ron and Luna first. Then she would do the same to Harry and Hermione. They could see and know what she would do, but would be powerless to stop her.  
  
A few nights she tried to watch Harry and Hermione but every time she went to the Hospital wing there was someone there. The first night after she received the letter from her master, Madame was there. The next Ginny was there and she would not leave. Harry and Hermione tried to convince her to go to bed and get good nights sleep, but it was no use. She had made up her mind and there was no changing it. Then Dumbledore came in and wanted to talk to them about how Luna and Ron were. She knew she could not stay there; Dumbledore was good at knowing if a person was there. Even if they were hidden.  
  
The next night she made sure to go past the Hospital wing and check and see when they went to bed. Then she would head back to her office and prepare for the following night.  
  
She slipped into her invisibility cloak and headed to the hospital wing. As she slipped into the room the door squeaked noisily. Harry looked up and searched the room. Who could have made that noise? It definitely was no one else in here; they were all either asleep or out cold. Harry thought to himself.  
  
Gertrude stood still as Harry looked right through her. She was just by the door, and hoped Harry would look away soon so she could watch him. Harry went back to bed when he was certain that no one was there. But unfortunately for him, he was no Mad Eye Moody. He could not see through anything. He could not see if anyone was running down the hall away from them or if someone was standing outside the door, watching.  
  
Gertrude sighed lightly as Harry fell fast asleep again. She sat down in an empty chair beside Luna a watched. After about half an hour of nothing, she was beginning to get tired. Sleep slowly crept upon her. She could no longer keep her eyes open. But she had to; she had to see what Potter did when he was there. This was vital for her plan to work.  
  
Harry woke up when it was barely light out. He heard a great big grunt, as though someone had snored. But once again he could see nothing. As he returned to his sleep, Gertrude woke up. She had fallen asleep. She looked around and saw nothing. This was a waste of the sleep. She thought as she got up. She was beginning to get hot under the cloak. She headed out the door and up to bed.  
  
The next day Harry told Hermione what he had heard.  
  
"Harry, maybe you were just so tired you heard things. It happens." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well maybe you're right. I have been very tired lately." Harry replied back.  
  
"I know, I can tell. You don't look so good at all. Sleeping well?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No! I keep dreaming of the voice. He keeps telling me Ron's going to die and to give up!" He replies yawning.  
  
Hermione looks at the floor. What he had just said, hit her badly.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I don't believe it and neither should you." Harry reassured her.  
  
"Alright." She said.  
  
"You don't look to good yourself either Hermione. You have a bad sleep too?" Harry asked her.  
  
"No! I keep dreaming I'm giving Ron the dress robe, but it ends up being a vine and strangling him Harry. It's horrible." Hermione says sadly.  
  
"It's not your fault Hermione. It's hers!' he said hinting at Gertrude. 'You mustn't blame yourself." Harry stated.  
  
"I know, but..." Hermione began as Harry cut her off.  
  
"No, it's not your fault." He said again.  
  
"Right!" she said.  
  
That night she crept into the Hospital wing again. She was covered by the invisibility cloak yet again. She couldn't wait ill she was done and could get it off.  
  
As she pulled out her wand and began to take in a breath to stun Harry and Hermione, she gasped as she saw that Harry and Hermione were not there alone. Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there. She cursed under her breath. They were there to visit Ron and Luna. She crept slowly and quietly out of the wing and headed back up to her office. She could not believe her luck.  
  
"How could it always happen? I should have gotten rid of them when I had the chance a few nights ago." She hissed to herself in anger.  
  
Back in Gertrude's office she was beginning to write another note to her master. She failed, again. But before she could finish it, a black envelope flew to her and landed on her desk. She shook as she opened it. She read aloud to herself, but quietly so no one could over hear.  
  
Gertrude,  
  
You have failed, again! Yes I know. I always know. And for your stupidity, I have decided to send Lucius Malfoy to help you. You will listen to the ideas he has. He has a son there and can be of great value. This is you're last chance. Don't disappoint me again. You can thank Lucius for you're life. I was going to kill you. But he insisted that I should keep you. That he could use you. The next time, some one can beg for you're life, but I will not listen. I'm warning you Greta.  
  
Don't do it again.  
  
At Voldemort's hide out Lucius stood before him. He looked at his master with pleasure.  
  
"Lucius, I did not break you out of prison to disappoint me. It took great planning to get you out unnoticed. You will do as she says. But you will report to me everything she has you do. If you feel you should be doing something more productive. Or for example her plan is useless; you may do as you wish. I would eventually have you replace her, but not at this moment. You still need her. Now go. And tell you're son that I look forward to having him help you, help me in my cause." Voldemort said.  
  
Before disappearing from Voldemort's view Lucius replies "Yes master. I will not be as foolish as her. I promise you. I have business with Potter. I will not let him get away with sending me to prison." 


	16. Gertrude's Final Attempt

Chapter 16:  
  
On Professors Gertrude's orders the new person had been following Harry and Hermione for the last couple days. It had been a little hard because the two of them didn't seem to hang around as much as they use to. He was mostly following Harry just because he is the one Lord Voldemort wants. Thought he would follow Hermione, just to see if she learns anything else from Luna.  
  
"Lord would like that the trio seems to have broken up' he thinks 'let's hope that Wesley stays unconscious till after the master finishes with that "Potter". He giggles at this; the Lord would love to have Potter gone so that he could cause havoc again.  
  
He stops dead in his tracks as Neville longbottom rushes around the corner and almost bumps into him. Holding his breath to see if this kid notices anything, but Neville just continues down the hall. As he looks back the way he was going he notices that he lost Harry,  
  
"Oh man where did that kid go now?" He asks himself before continuing down the hall looking for Harry. Instead of finding Harry he comes across Hermione sitting in the Library. "What do we have here? Miss Granger crying?" He thinks before walking up behind her.  
  
Hermione sits in the library with books around her, just like normal so no one would disturb her. One book was open on her lap and instead of reading it; there was a picture of Ron laying in it. A tear rolls down her cheek and onto the picture, she quickly wipes it away. "Why did I have to get him that robe, I thought I was doing him a favor but' she sighs' I guess not. Just trying to be a good friend  
  
But it's my fault his hurt." Harry's words start echoing in her head.  
  
"It's not your fault Hermione. It's hers!' he said hinting at Gertrude. 'You mustn't blame yourself." Harry stated. "I know, but..." Hermione began as Harry cut her off.  
  
"No, it's not your fault." He said again.  
  
"Right!" she said.  
  
"No it's not my fault. Gertrude did this! She's trying to get Harry to meet up with Lord Voldemort.  
  
Lucius gives a small laugh, that only he can hear, "The Lord is going to get Mister Potter, Miss Granger, even if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Lucius left the crying Hermione in the library and headed to Greta Gertrude. He walked into her class when the door opened as Neville walked in. He headed up to her desk and said, "I'll be waiting by you're office door. I have to talk with you." He whispered.  
  
"Alright class. You finish reading you're text on Wharewolves, and I'll be bright back." She said as she headed to where Lucius was. She opened the door and he walked in first, with her trailing behind. The fourth years looked at her strangely.  
  
Lucius pulled off his invisibility cloak and began to say how Granger knew all about her. And that she must have got it from Potter.  
  
"We have to act now Gertrude. Tonight, if possible. We have to kill Potter, it's our only chance."  
  
"But what about Granger? She's knows too. Can we kill her too?"  
  
"No, not yet. First Potter, then we'll deal with the know-it-all."  
  
"Fine, fine. Tonight then." Gertrude said while walking out of the class with Lucius putting on his cloak and following her.  
  
Gertrude headed along to Professor McGonagall's classroom, and peered inside. "May I see Potter for a moment?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Harry got up and walked out side the door.  
  
"Potter, I want to speak with you after dinner. You're to come to my office."  
  
"But, what for?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Because, I have something for you, it's from you're mother. I use to be her friend. And I think it's about time you have it back."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there." Harry replied.  
  
That night after dinner, Harry got up from the table and told Hermione where he was going. She looked at him cautiously.  
  
Then she said "Is that wise Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, but she said she had something from my mom's. I have to go or she'll think I know."  
  
"Alright Harry, if you don't come back in one hour, I'll come up to get you."  
  
With that Harry nodded at her and left. He headed up to Gertrude's office and knocked on the door. As it opened on it's own he walked inside. As he stopped in the middle of the room he could feel something was wrong. Just then the door slammed closed, and he whipped around to find Lucius coming out from under an invisibility cloak.  
  
"You!" Harry said. 


	17. Harry's DeathClairvoyant

Chapter 17: Harry's Death-Clairvoyant  
  
Harry stood there staring at Lucius in the eye's.  
  
"So Potter. You actually fell for it! Ha. Lord Voldemort will be pleased when he finds out you're dead. And I will have my payback, for you sending me to Azkaban." Lucius said with a cold, evil laughs.  
  
"So, it was a lie. You never knew my mom then." Harry stated as he looked at Gertrude, who was behind the door.  
  
"Of course I knew you're mom. You were never friends with her. But I knew her. And I loathed her. Always hanging out with James. It mad me sick." She replied with disgust.  
  
"Now, Gertrude. Kill him now."  
  
"No, I'll let him see a real Death-clairvoyant. So he knows exactly what it's like. After all reading on it won't give you a good idea." Gertrude said while raising her wand.  
  
"Acio" Lucius yelled, and Harry's wand flew over to him.  
  
"Crucio!" Gertrude said.  
  
Harry fell to the floor in pain. Then Gertrude raised her wand again. This time Harry could not hear what the incantation was. But he saw this bright black light rushing towards him. He was stuck; he couldn't move to get out of the way. The as it hit him he collapsed to the floor. But Gertrude and Lucius could not do any more, cause at that moment they heard heavy foot steps and knew it was Dumbledore.  
  
They rushed to the fire place and disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonigall came rushing in and Hermione followed.  
  
"Oh, no. Is he alright Albus?" McGonigal asked.  
  
"He is very weak. We must take him to the hospital wing." And with that he conjured a stretcher and floated Harry to the Hospital wing.  
  
In the hospital wing Ron was finally getting better. Although he was sleeping when they walked in. They discovered a potion that could bring Ron's mind back to his body, and re-link them. As they set Harry down on a near by bed Ron woke up.  
  
"What? What happened to him?" he asked Hermione who came up to hi and gave him a hug.  
  
"Gertrude did it. But they got away. But Ron, I'm so glad you're awake." She sobbed.  
  
"It's ok Hermione."  
  
"All I could think about while you were out was, wel, you." She said.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked stunded.  
  
"Yeah, I love you Ron." She said quietly. "I realize that now."  
  
"Yeah, you're not the only one. In that darkness I only thought of you. Trying to come back. But what exactly happened to Harry?" he asked again.  
  
"I don't know." Dumbledore said to him.  
  
"He has been hit with the Death-Clairvoyant curse. If he doesn't realize it soon, he'll die."  
  
"No Albus. We have to do something." McGonigall said.  
  
"We can do nothing. It's up to Harry now." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry was in complete darkness. He had no idea where he was. Then he saw a green light come from some where, and decided to follow. He stopped when he saw Sirius standing on the other side of a hole in the ground. He could not get over to him because of this well.  
  
"Sirius? Is that you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I've been waiting for you."  
  
"You have? But why?"  
  
"To take you with me! I've been trapped here ever since I fell through the veil."  
  
"Oh, Sirius. I'm sorry. I tried to help you. But Remus wouldn't let me." Harry said.  
  
"Jump over to me Harry. We can go down there together. We will never be apart." Sirius urged.  
  
"Why are so insisting I go down there with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because. It's our destiny to go down there together." Sirius replied.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. Sirius would never believe in destiny, he never did. Harry thought that there was something wrong.  
  
"Who are you really?" he asked it.  
  
"I'm Sirius, you're godfather. Now come over to me." It said even ore insistently.  
  
"No! You're not my godfather. Sirius never believed in destiny. And he would never try to make me jump in to this pit and die." Harry stated.  
  
Then he remembered what he had read about the death-Clairvoyant. Harry stepped away from the pit or well or what ever it was.  
  
"Stop, you will come with me. It is you're time. You must go down there now." It said furiously.  
  
It jumped over to Harry held him tight. It made its way to the rim of the pit.  
  
In the hospital wing, Harry was getting worse. He was sweating like mad. And was beginning to run a fever. He was slowly dieing.  
  
"He's dieing!" Hermione sobbed to Ron.  
  
"You must have faith in Harry." Professor Dumbledore said to her.  
  
Harry was struggling to get free. Just as the thing pushed him, he bent over and it fell in instead. But Harry was till wobbling at the edge. Trying to remain standing. He fell back on his back, and sighed with relief. But how was he to get out? 


	18. Harry's Way Out

Chapter 18: Harry's Way Out  
  
He got up and started to walk away from the pit. He had to search for a way out. He could hear voices calling his name. But he couldn't recognize them.  
  
In the hospital wing Harry's hand was twitching. His eyes were moving back and forth behind his eye lids.  
  
"He's alive. But now he has to find a way out." Dumbledore said in the still silence as every one was watching him.  
  
"Harry, you have to keep going in the direction you're going in. It will take you out of this horrible place." Said the voice.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
In the hospital wing every one looked amazed that he spoke. "He must be talking with someone. But I wonder who it is." Ron asked.  
  
"It's me, you're mother. I know it must be hard to tell, but it's true. I won't let you die. I saved you once, I can do it again." She replied.  
  
Just as the voice of his mother faded he saw a bright white light. Then he found himself looking at Dumbledore, McGonigall, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"He's awake!" Harry said looking at Ron.  
  
"So are you mate!" Ron replied to him.  
  
"Oh, yes." Harry said in surprise.  
  
"Harry, who were you talking to? We heard you ask a whole bunch of questions. Like "Who are you really?" and then you asked it again." Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, I saw Sirius. But it wasn't really him. It was a death-Clairvoyant. And then when he fell into the pit, I hear a voice but sounded like more than one. And..."Harry trailed off. The sound of his mother's voice echoed in his head.  
  
"It was your mother? Wasn't it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked him.  
  
"Just a guess. Mate. Just a guess." Ron replied.  
  
"I think Harry needs rest now. You had better all leave him alone." Came Madame voice as she walked up to Harry's bed from her office.  
  
As they all left Hermione looked back at Ron and Harry and gave them a big smile.  
  
"Told you Ron." Harry said turning over.  
  
"Told me what?" Ron asked.  
  
"You just had to tell her you liked her." Harry stated.  
  
"How'd you know?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"I heard you. I was in the dark, and I heard you. It was before I met Sirius again." Harry replied as he fell asleep.  
  
Ron looked at him and gave a smile as he too went back to bed. 


	19. On The Way Home

Chapter 19: On the way home  
  
A few days had past before Harry or Ron could leave the hospital wing. Every one knew about what had happened to Ron and Harry. They very next day after Harry and Ron woke up. Dumbledore came back to ask Ron what had happened to him. Every one knew the details of what happened to both Harry and Ron. Harry avoided talking about what had happened to him. But know there was something else happening to Ron. Something called love.  
  
The roomer of Ron and Hermione's get together spread around the school like wild fire. Harry was happy for them. The really deserved each other. Even thought he, Harry had none. He just could not be mad at them. They looked happy together.  
  
The days at school passed quickly. Harry, Ron and Hermione did their exams and surprisingly, they thought they did very well. Hermione on the other hand, was worried she didn't make her essay long enough.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. I'm sure you did great." Ron replied when they were on the train heading home.  
  
"But..." Hermione began.  
  
"NO, you did great. Repeat it Hermione." Ron insisted.  
  
"I did great." Hermione said out loud.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
Just at that very moment, he felt pain, beyond imagining course through his scar. He felt anger, as he had never felt before either. Voldemort was mad, very mad.  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at Harry, their faces going white.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's angry, very angry. I think he just found out I survived." Harry panted under the pain.  
  
As the pain subsided, Harry looked at his two best friends and began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, Voldemort knows I'm still alive. It's as if he can keep trying to kill me, but it will never work. When I was in the dark, finding my way out. My mother said she would never let me die. And I believe her. Even though she's dead." Harry replied. Harry had always avoided talking about what he went through, until now.  
  
"Well, they say that a mothers love and determination can go on, even after death. So it is no doubt, that she will continue to help you and be by you're side Harry." Hermione replied.  
  
Harry looked at her felt gratitude towards her. She always knew the right thing to say. Even if it was something you didn't want to hear. She always said what was on her mind. And that was something Harry liked about her. You could always count on her. 


End file.
